Why School?
by Anneliza
Summary: Ienzo is forced to go to school and he can't figure out why. Will he get along with people or be pushed out?
1. Chapter 1

"Why do I have to go to school, Even?" Ienzo asked as his caretaker led him towards the building. "Why can't I just stay at the castle with the other apprentices and keep working?"

"Ansem wants you to follow the laws and not be treated as an exception. The laws say you are a child and all children should be in school."

Ienzo looked up at Even.

"Do I really count as a child?"

Even nodded.

"You may be a genius, but you're still only six."

Ienzo crossed his arms.

"Six and a HALF."

"Yes. Six and a half," Even corrected himself. They stepped into the building. "Now let's get you signed up for school."

Ienzo took Even's hand and followed him.

"What grade will I be in?"

"I don't know. That decision is up to the school but probably around seventh or so."

Ienzo nodded happily.

The pair followed signs to the office.

"Excuse me?" Even asked as he reached the counselor's office.

One of the women turned.

"Oh hello," she said sweetly and joined them. "How can I help you?"

Gesturing to Ienzo, he said, "I need to sign him up for school."

She looked down at Ienzo, who leaned closer to Even in fear.

"Is he a transfer?"

Even shook his head.

"No. He's never been in formal school before."

"How old is he?"

"Six." Ienzo nudged him. "And a half."

"Sounds like first grade but you will need to talk to a counselor. This is the middle school you see."

"I know. I teach Chemistry at the high school."

"Then why did you bring him here?"

"He is very clever and at least sixth grader would work."

The woman laughed.

"I'm sure he's very smart but six year olds don't belong in sixth grade. It doesn't work that way honey. Your son will be placed in first grade if he's good."

Ienzo stood up on his tiptoes to look at the woman.

"Excuse me, but Even is not my father and I may be six but I can handle the coursework."

The woman stared at him.

"May we talk to a counselor to get him placed now?" Even asked.

She tore her eyes away from Ienzo to look at Even.

"O-Of course. Just a moment." She pointed to some chairs. "You can sit down while you wait."

Even nodded politely and led Ienzo over to them.

Sitting down, he turned to Ienzo next to him.

"You're quite vocal today," he commented. "Any particular reason?"

Ienzo shrugged.

They were called back a few minutes later.

Greeting them was a woman in her thirties and a smile.

"Hello Even. How are you? Work got you busy?" she asked with a wink.

"It's fine Margret." Putting an arm around Ienzo he said, "I actually brought some of it with me."

Margret gasped.

"My my Even!" she scolded. "You never told me you had a child in that big castle!"

"I saw no need to," he said simply before turning to the boy. "Ienzo, this is Margret. She knows about our work so you can talk to her."

Ienzo nodded.

"Good morning, Ms. Margret. How are you?"

"Oh so polite! He must be yours Even!"

The boy stiffened.

Noticing, Even said quickly, "No. We're all raising him. Ansem adopted him and we all did too after that. Ienzo is the sixth apprentice."

Margret gasped.

"The elusive sixth apprentice is a six year old boy?"

"Yes but if you could keep that to yourself."

"Of course. Now," she turned to Ienzo. "What grade do you want to be in?"

He was surprised.

"I get to pick? I thought I had to take a test?"

"Well you do but I just wanted to know what you thought."

"I want to be where I should be."

She nodded.

"Good choice." She started pulling out the materials she would need. "You can go now Even. He's in good hands and don't you have a class to teach?"

Even looked down at his watch and nodded.

"Thank you Margret. And remember, not a word about who Ienzo is really."

"I promise."

"Good bye Ienzo. I shall see you this afternoon when school is dismissed."

He left.

* * *

><p>"And you must balance the equation or your reaction will fail. Does that make sense?"<p>

Even turned away from the board to see his students scribbling notes down.

He was halfway into his lesson and he was proud of his ability to keep his class engaged and make them understand.

No one ever failed his class.

"And then you-"

He was cut off by a knock on his door.

"Amanda?" The girl closest to the door looked up. "Can you open the door?"

She nodded and stood up.

Pushing open the door revealed-

"Ienzo?"

The little boy was standing in the doorway with a piece of paper in his hand.

A tall, fierce woman was behind him.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?' he signed.

'THEY'RE MAKING ME TAKE CHEMISTY.'

'WELL OBVIOUSLY! YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE OTHERWISE! BUT I MEANT WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE HIGH SCHOOL? I THOUGHT THEY PUT YOU IN THE MIDDLE SCHOOL.'

'MARGRET MADE ME A FRESHMAN.'

'A FRESHMAN? IS SHE CRAZY? YOU'RE SIX!"

'I WAS TOO SMART FOR MIDDLE SCHOOL.'

'WELL OF COURSE YOU WERE BUT I THOUGHT EIGHTH GRADE WOULD BE THE CAP!'

'SHE WANTED TO MAKE ME A SENIOR.'

Even sighed and put a hand on his forehead.

"And who are you?" he asked the woman.

"I'm Ienzo's Trace. I make sure he fits in and understands."

"Fine. Ienzo take your seat. There's one in the back by Daniel. You," he addressed the woman. "Just stand out of the way."

'YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS SO JUST FOLLOW ALONG,' he signed to Ienzo before he walked away.

Ienzo nodded and went to his seat.

Even walked back to the front of the room again.

"Students? This is Ienzo. He's going to be joining our class."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! I finally wrote down this idea I had!<p>

And more Ienzo and Even! :D

But things (like why Even is a teacher and why no one knows about the apprentices) will be explained later.

Anyway! See ya soon!

P.S. I already have most of the next chapter written out!


	2. Chapter 2

_Even walked back to the front of the room again._

_"Students? This is Ienzo. He's going to be joining our class."_

Shocked gasps and furious whispering broke out immediately.

Trying to talk over them he said, "I know he's young but his proficiency exam placed him here. He's six years old and-" He paused to look at Ienzo, who nodded. "He's mute." More gasps. "He can't talk but he can hear perfectly well. Be nice to him."

The fierce woman coughed.

"And that's his Trace," he said with a sigh of exasperation. "She's going to be watching over him and making sure he transitions well."

Je turned back to the board and continued with his lesson.

"Even?"

The class gasped together.

It was a rule that you didn't interrupt his teaching.

No matter what.

His policy was 'Don't Talk, Learn' and he followed this very closely and it worked.

Even bit his lip to control himself as he forced himself to look at the Trace.

"Yes?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"You haven't explained any of this to Ienzo."

Even smiled as sweetly as he could.

"I have a feeling he already knows what we're learning. Let's try being quiet now so the students can learn, hmm?"

The woman pulled a clipboard out of nowhere and quickly jotted notes down.

'Great. Day one and I'm already on her "watch" list.'

He faced the board and finished his lesson.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang his students stood up and left.<p>

Ienzo walked up to the front of the room, Trace following as ever, and stopped before Even's desk.

"Yes Ienzo?"

'YOU'RE A VERY GOOD TEACHER EVEN.'

'THANK YOU IENZO. BUT YOU CANNOT ADDRESS ME SO FORMALLY. NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW WE KNOW EACH OTHER AS WELL AS WE DO.'

Ienzo nodded.

'SORRY.'

'IT'S FINE.'

The Trace watched their conversation closely once she noticed it but luckily was just the last part.

"You sign very well," she commented.

Even started to say 'thank you', but she cut across him.

"It's quite a strange talent. Not many people know it so for you to…" She let her sentence drop.

Even narrowed his eyes.

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing," she said elusively. "It just seems like you know Ienzo very well. More than just a student."

Ienzo's eyes widened but the Trace didn't notice.

Even desperately tried to think of an excuse.

"I know his father," he finally admitted.

"Why do you know sign language so well, Mr. Even?"

"PROFESSOR Even," he corrected. "Or Doctor Even."

"Whatever. Just answer the question."

Even looked at the ground.

"I had a son who was deaf…but he died."

Ienzo looked at him curiously.

The Trace seemed to accept that and let the subject drop.

Looking to her watch, she grabbed Ienzo's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Come along Ienzo. We're going to be late for your next class."

Ienzo threw him a helpless look over his shoulder as he was dragged out of the room.

* * *

><p>When the end of the day <em>finally <em>came, Ienzo tore away from his Trace and ran to Even's classroom.

He waited patiently for the last person to leave before bursting inside and sprinting to Even's side.

"Ienzo? What are you doing here?" He looked around. "And where's your Trace?"

"I ditched her. May we go home now?"

Even nodded.

"Yes. We have a lot of work to do tonight."

Ienzo sighed.

"Can we walk around a little first? I don't want to go straight back home. The castle is stuffy and boring."

"Fine. I'll buy you a sea-salt ice cream and then we'll go back. Is that fair?"

Ienzo nodded happily.

"Come on then," Even said as he led Ienzo out of the room.

They didn't notice someone watching them leave.

* * *

><p>Dilan looked up at the sound of the door to the castle closing.<p>

"Sounds like they're home," he commented as he put down the beaker he was inspecting.

Braig looked up happily.

"Really?"

"Did you not hear the door closing?" Dilan asked with a sigh.

"Well obviously not!"

The door to the laboratory opened and Even stepped inside leading Ienzo by the hand.

"Welcome back!" Braig yelled as he picked up the little boy and hugged him. "How was your first day of school? Did you show everyone up?"

Ienzo nodded.

"They made me a Freshman but they wanted me to be a Senior."

"Congrats dude!"

As Even watched Braig talking excitedly to the little boy, Ienzo started laughing and he smiled.

Sadly, the little boy only acted like his real self with them, but still.

Ienzo was happy either way and that was all the mattered.

* * *

><p>As much as he didn't want to destroy the happy scene, he had to.<p>

Even walked up to Braig.

"Braig?" He turned to look at him. "Please put Ienzo down. It's four thirty."

The smile slipped off Braig's face and Ienzo's became serious.

"Already? But he hasn't even been back that long!"

Even nodded.

"Yes Braig. Can I have him?"

Braig set Ienzo on the ground and the little boy walked to the blond's side.

"We should go," he said as he slipped his little hand into Even's.

Even nodded again.

"let's go."

The pair walked out of the room with Braig and Dilan watching them sadly.

Dilan sighed.

"I wish he could act like a child a little longer," he said. "Being forced to be an adult is tough on him."

Braig nodded.

"He may be a genius, but he's only six. He should be allowed to live like one."

They both sighed and went back to work.

* * *

><p>AN: Ooh! What happens at 4:30?<p>

Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Even knelt down in front of Ienzo and brushed him off.

"Now remember to be polite and listen when he talks. Don't talk when he's talking unless he asks you a question. Just…pay attention."

Ienzo sighed and rolled his eyes a little.

"I KNOW Even. The same thing happens every day. I know the drill by now."

Even nodded and pushed part of his hair out of his face.

"Well…try and stay focused. I know how boring he can be."

He straightened and turned to the large doors in front of him.

Ienzo reached up and took his hand tightly.

Even smiled at him.

"Don't worry. This should take less than an hour and then you can come back to the lab and help us."

Ienzo nodded so Even pushed the doors open.

"Here he is sir."

"Good," the man said in his deep voice. "Bring him in."

Even led Ienzo into the room.

"Thank you Even. You may return to work." He turned to the boy. "Ienzo, sit down." The boy climbed into one of the big chairs facing the desk the man was sitting behind. "You may go Even."

Even nodded and obediently left the room.

"Now Ienzo…tell me about your first day of school."

Even walked back into the labs and sat down at his desk with a deep sigh.

"Well?" Braig asked. "How is the old geezer doing?"

The scientist turned around to frown at him.

"Don't call him that. You know as well as I do that without him none of us would have a job. And Ienzo wouldn't have a home. "So be polite and call him Sir Ansem like the rest of us."

Braig laid back against a table and rolled his eyes.

"You know I don't have enough respect for anyone to call them 'sir'."

Even sighed.

"That is going to get you in trouble some day. I can just see it."

Braig shrugged and walked over to talk to Dilan.

Even let his head fall to the desk with a loud thump.

When Ienzo strolled back into the lab about an hour later Braig rushed to his side and picked him up again.

"How was it? Did he bore you to tears? He always does that to me." He set the boy down on a table and pulled a chair up to sit in front of him. "Come on. Tell me all about it."

Ienzo shrugged.

"It wasn't bad. He just asked me about my first day of school so I told him about it."

"Lucky!" Braig cried. "He always makes me talk to him about the security of the castle and other boring stuff like that."

"Well you know that Ansem has a soft spot for Ienzo," Dilan said coolly. "Something he DEFINITELY doesn't have towards you."

Braig put his hand on his heart.

"Ouch man. That hurt. I thought we were friends."

"I have no idea why you think that."

Braig's mouth dropped open and he stared at the other man.

"Jeez. Who pushed you out of bed on the wrong side this morning?"

Dilan started to walk away.

"An idiot who thought he could walk on the ceiling."

"Wow. What a mor-Hey! That was me!"

Dilan laughed and hurried out of the lab as Braig started after him.

Even sighed and stood up, walking over to Ienzo's side.

"So it seems we have some peace so why don't you start on your homework before Braig comes back and distracts you again? Aeleus and I can help you if you need it."

Ienzo nodded and hopped off the table.

Even took his hand and gently led him into his office.

"It will be quiet in here and I won't need it for a while."

"Thank you Even."

Even nodded.

"Maybe you'll have your own office soon and you won't have to borrow mine anymore."

"Ansem said I couldn't have one until I was at least seven so we'll see what happens."

Even laughed as the boy sat down in his desk chair and pulled him homework out of his bag.

"You know where everything is if you need something so I'll leave you to it."

Ienzo nodded at him and reached into his bag for his pens and pencils.

Even shook his head in amusement and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's been months. I KNOOOOW! And I'm sorry. *ashamed*<p>

But I've written more chapters for this and almost all my other stories! :D So you won't have to wait as long this time! That makes up for it a little...right?

And what was at 4:30? Ienzo's daily meeting with Ansem of course! XD I bet no one guessed that! It was fun to poke fun at Braig! I shall do it again soon because I love it!


	4. Chapter 4

Even led Ienzo into school early the next morning.

"Do I have to be with the Trace again today?" Ienzo asked, not wanting the woman around.

The man sighed and nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Sorry. I know you don't like her very much but I can't remove her."

Ienzo grumbled under his breath.

"You are just going to have to deal with it."

"Fine," Ienzo said with a sigh. He looked at his watch. "Well I better get going before she comes in and finds me with you. I know that we aren't supposed to be seen together because people will get suspicious of who I am…"

He looked away.

"What's wrong?" Even asked, noticing the barely masked pain.

"Why…" the boy started. "Why can't we be seen together? Why can't people know that I'm the last apprentice? It's not…" He looked into Even's eyes. "Bad…is it?"

Even put his hand on the boy's shoulder and shook his head quickly.

"No Ienzo it is not a bad thing. We just want to keep you safe until you're old enough to protect yourself." He ran a hand through his hair in slight distress. "It's just…not everyone agrees with what we are doing and would go to extreme lengths to stop us. Why do you think we have Braig, Dilan, and Aeleus on constant watch with other guards? It's for our safety. Even if they managed to get through our defenses, we can protect ourselves but you…" He paused and took a deep breath. "You are merely a child. You could easily be captured and killed or taken prisoner. None of us would be able to stand that so we keep you a secret. Understand? If you were ever taken away we would do anything to get you back. You mean that much to all of us." He knelt down to look the boy in the eyes. "So please keep your identity a secret. We could never live with ourselves if anything happened to you."

Ienzo nodded slowly.

"I promise. I had no idea that it was so important that people don't know who I am."

Even hugged him gently.

"Thank you," he whispered.

When he pulled away, Ienzo looked at his watch again.

"I need to go now. Or people will see me in here."

Even nodded.

"Good. Go to the library and wait for your Trace."

Ienzo nodded again and turned around.

"I will meet you back here after school is out and we can go home."

"Thank you Even."

He walked out the door and Even watched him sadly.

"Be careful…"

* * *

><p>"Ienzo?" Ienzo's head snapped up from the book he was reading and looked around to see his Trace watching him. "It's time for class."<p>

He nodded and stood up, putting the book away as he did so.

The Trace led him down the hallway to his first class.

"So Ienzo," she started. "What kind of place do you live in? Do you live with your parents?"

Ienzo looked down.

'MY PARENTS ARE DEAD. I LIVE WITH MY ADOPTED FAMILY.'

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "But do you like your new family?"

Ienzo nodded.

'YES. VERY MUCH SO. THEY ARE VERY KIND AND ENCOURAGE MY MIND TO BE STRONGER.'

"That's good. At least they don't try and hold you back. So would you like me to walk you home after school today?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head quickly.

'THAT'S OKAY. I HAVE SOMEONE WALKING ME HOME ALREADY.'

"Oh. Is it a friend?"

'YEAH…I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THAT…'

"Well I'm always an option if you want."

'THANKS.'

She nodded and opened the door for him.

"Now let's get inside quickly so we aren't late."

Ienzo walked into the room obediently, eyes on the floor as dozens of others turned to stare at him.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Yet again Ienzo ditched his Trace at the end of the day.<p>

He ran to Even's room as fast as he could.

Bursting into the room, Even jumped and dropped something on the ground.

Glass shattered as it hit the ground and Even's face fell.

"Oh…hello Ienzo. How was your day."

"It was fine. But what did you drop."

Even was already cleaning up the pieces and shoved something in his pocket.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Ienzo crossed to Even's side and helped him clean up the glass. "Ienzo be careful. This glass is sharp. Just step back and wait for me to clean this up."

Ienzo nodded sadly and backed away, letting Even clean up the mess in peace.

When he felt liquid running down his palm, he looked at it carefully.

"Umm…Even?"

Even looked up.

"Yes?"

Ienzo held out his palm, ashamed.

"I cut myself…"

Even hurried to his side and inspected the jagged cut across the boy's palm.

He carefully some small pieces of glass out of it with a pair of tweezers before grabbing some gauze and wrapping it securely.

"I will change that out later. But let's just go home for now. Deal?"

Ienzo nodded again.

"Yes Even…"

He followed Even out of the room, wondering what he had shoved into his pocket.

* * *

><p>AN: Awwww. Even is so protective of Ienzo. He just wants him to be safe and worries about him like the dad he doesn't have.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

When he thought everyone was asleep, Ienzo slipped out of his bed and headed down to Even's office.

Once they had arrived back at the castle, Even had quickly headed to his office and stored the thing in his pocket in a drawer.

Entering the room, Ienzo went to the correct drawer and tried to pull it open.

It didn't budge.

'He must have locked it,' he thought, biting his lip. 'I want to know what that was though so I'll have to figure out a way to get it open.'

After a moment's thought more, he picked up a paper clip and straightened it before carefully bending it into the shape he would need and slipping it into the lock.

It clicked and he pulled the drawer open.

Quickly rummaging around, he found a slightly crumpled picture of a younger looking Even with a small boy and a woman next to him.

He pulled it out and looked at it closely.

The boy looked fairly similar to Even and he guessed that they must be related.

Perhaps the son Even had mentioned before?

"I see someone's up late," a tired voice said from the doorway.

Ienzo jumped and turned around quickly to see Even watching him wearily.

He hid the picture behind his back before the other man noticed but he was too late and Even spotted the corner of it.

The man froze.

"Is that…?" he started, shocked. "Is that…? My picture from before?"

Ienzo nodded nervously.

Even looked away suddenly to hide the tears that had appeared in his eyes at the thought of the people in the picture in the boy's hand.

"E-Even?" Ienzo asked, slightly worried. "I-I'm sorry…I-I shouldn't have looked but I wanted to know…"

The man took a deep breath.

"I-I know…" He turned back to the boy. "Sit down and I will explain."

Ienzo slipped into a chair while Even fell into the one across from him.

He held out his hand and Ienzo handed him the picture.

Even stared at it for a long time.

"Do you remember when I said I used to have a son?" Even finally asked. Ienzo nodded quickly. "This is him. His name was Kane and he was my only son. The woman next to us was my wife. This picture was taken shortly before they died." He sighed. "When I was at work, there was an accident at our home and the ceiling collapsed on them, crushing them. The paramedics tried to save them but it was too late. It's been a long time since then and I've moved on but it still pains me to be reminded of them." He looked at Ienzo. "I would assume it's the same for you with your parents." Ienzo nodded. "So you can understand my torment. It was my fault that they died though. They had told me that the roof needed to be replaced because it was old and starting to fall apart but I put it off. I was too obsessed with my work. That's why I try to focus on life more now." He put his hand on Ienzo's shoulder. "And why I worry about you so much. Kane was very much like you and I can't stand losing you like I lost him. It would destroy me."

"If I lost you like I lost my parents I would be destroyed also. I need you…"

Even reached over the desk and hugged the boy gently.

"I promise to protect you," he whispered.

* * *

><p>The moment Ienzo walked into class the jeers and taunts started.<p>

"Oh look!" one of the boys yelled. "The mute loser is back!"

Ienzo hung his head and looked down, trying to ignore them.

The Trace glared at all the boys and they just snickered.

He slipped into his seat at the front of the class and pulled his books and notebooks out.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>As Ienzo was walking to the bathroom he felt rough hands shove him forcefully into a locker.<p>

He was turned around and he looked up into the face of the boys that had made fun of him in class.

Biting his lip, he refrained from saying anything.

"Come on dork! Say something!"

He shook his head and started to sign 'I CAN'T. I'M MUTE SO I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING.' But the boy in the middle slapped him before he could finish.

"I can't understand that twisty-hand crap! Professor Even might but no one else except that dumb broad that follows you around! Now," he paused to crack his knuckles dangerously. "Talk."

Ienzo's eyes widened and he tried to back up but he was already against the lockers.

The boy pulled his fist back while the other two with him kept Ienzo in place.

"Stay still," he ordered as he brought his fist forward.

"Adam!" a girl's voice yelled and the boy jumped. "Adam, stop it!" A pretty blonde girl stepped up to the boy in the middle and crossed her arms. "Leave this poor boy alone!"

The boy named Adam put his hands up and backed away from Ienzo.

"Sorry Gabby."

She frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"What have I told you about being nice to people? Did you even listen?"

Adam took her hands and looked very apologetic.

"I'm sorry Gabs. You know how hot-headed I get sometimes. And I just can't control myself."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to Ienzo, bending down to look in his face.

"Poor boy," she whispered as she touched a small trail of blood running down his cheek. "I'm sorry they did this to you. You're too young for this." She stood up and offered her hand. "Come on. I'm going to take you to the nurse."

Ienzo studied her hand carefully before taking it slowly.

She pulled him away from the boys who glared at Ienzo when he turned to look at them.

"Don't worry about them," she said as they rounded the corner. "Adam is just a moron. I'll talk to him and he won't bother you again. Rick and Carl just follow him around and do what he says so if he tells them to stop then they will." She smiled at him. "You're Ienzo right? That genius kid?" He nodded. "That's so cool! You'll be out of here in no time and then you can go get a degree at the best university! And all before you're even eighteen!" Ienzo nodded again and the girl stopped and bent down to his level. "You know, I took three years of sign language. I bet I could understand you."

Ienzo's eyes lit up and he nodded quickly.

YOUR NAME IS GABBY, RIGHT?

She nodded.

"Yes it is. But it's short for Gabrielle."

Ienzo smiled.

GABRIELLE IS SO PRETTY. WHY DON'T YOU GO BY THAT?

She sighed and flipped her bangs out of her eyes.

"Adam calls me 'Gabby' or 'Gabs' and says it's better than 'Gabrielle'."

Ienzo stared at her in shock. REALLY? HOW CAN HE SAY THAT? GABRIELLE IS BEAUTIFUL! He gasped at what he said and looked away quickly.

The girl giggled and made him look at her.

"You can call me 'Gabrielle' if you want Ienzo."

He nodded slowly, hoping his light blush was hidden in the dim corridor.

* * *

><p>AN: OOOH Ienzo has a crush! And she's only like seven and a half years older than him! XD<p>

Someone asked to see some interaction between Ienzo and the other students and that was something I actually meant to include WAAAY before this but couldn't figure out where to add it. I'm glad they asked for that because the story was moving along too fast and this helps slow it down. Plus you get to see cute little Ienzo trying to flirt with a girl.

See ya soon!


	6. Chapter 6

After that Ienzo found himself talking to Gabrielle more and more. They began eating together too but nothing more really happened until one class.

They had been studying equations when Gabrielle threw her pencil down, exclaiming that 'she just couldn't get it'.

Looking at her paper, Ienzo smiled.

IT'S NOT THAT HARD. YOU JUST FORGOT TO SIMPLIFY AFTER YOU DIVIDED AND YOU DIDN'T SQUARE THE ANSWER.

She looked down at her notes and stared for a moment before she picked her eraser up and fixed her mistake, getting the correct answer.

"Oh! I did it!" she cried happily and hugged him. "Thank you Ienzo!"

Ienzo blushed slightly and looked at his lap.

He could feel someone's eyes on him and turned to see Adam glaring at him before he dragged a finger over his neck, eyes still locked on his.

Gulping, Ienzo relaxed as Gabrielle let go of him and continued working.

"Did you finish already?" she asked, breaking through his thoughts. "Because you aren't taking notes."

He nodded and opened his notebook to the page they were on, showing fully worked problems.

"Wow. You're so good at this. Can I check my answers?" He nodded again as she kept working. When she finished she had most of the problems correct but was far from right on the ones she had missed. "Darn it. I'm never going to get this."

She looked so upset that Ienzo couldn't stop himself.

IF YOU WANT, I CAN TUTOR YOU.

Her head snapped up to look at him.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

OF COURSE.

She hugged him again.

"Oh thank you Ienzo! The only time I have free though is after school."

I COULD MEET YOU IN THE LIBRARY IF THAT'S EASIEST FOR YOU.

She smiled.

"Why don't you just come over? That would be easiest."

MY…PARENTS…DON'T LIKE ME TO GO TO PLACES WITH PEOPLE THEY DON'T KNOW.

A pout instantly came to her face.

"Darn it. I'm never going to pass this class then…"

The pout was going to kill him. There was no possible way he could sit and watch her pout like that without doing anything.

I'LL TALK TO THEM AND SEE WHAT THEY SAY. PROFESSOR EVEN IS A FRIEND OF MY FATHER'S SO HE MIGHT BE ABLE TO CONVINCE THEM.

She smiled brightly and hugged him a third time.

"Thank you so much Ienzo!"

He blushed again and gently hugged her back.

* * *

><p>"No Ienzo," Even said with a frown. "You are not allowed to go to her house. You can meet her in the library or in my classroom but you are not allowed to go with her."<p>

"But why not?" he begged. "She's my friend! And you said yourself that she's a good person!"

"No means no Ienzo!"

"Just give me a reason!"

Even sighed and rubbed his eyes with his palm.

"Look," he started. "What if you went with her, how would you get home?"

"I would walk-"

Even held up his hand to stop him.

"There is problem number one. You are not supposed to walk around alone."

"Then I would get her to walk me home."

"And there is problem number two. No one is supposed to know you live here."

Ienzo frowned.

"Then you could come pick me up."

"And problem number three. I can't pick you up. People aren't supposed to know how well we know each other."

Ienzo stamped his foot impatiently.

"What if Braig or Dilan came and got me?!"

Even sighed.

"Ienzo…you know there need to stay at their station whenever they aren't down here working." Ienzo opened his mouth to keep arguing when Even put his hand up again. "Before you say Ansem remember how important he is. He cannot simply walk around alone either. Not only that but everyone knows who he is so if he picked you up it would be very suspicious." He knelt down before the boy, smiling sadly. "It's not like we wouldn't let you go if we could. We all want you to fit in and have friends but it's just too dangerous for you to go with her. I'm sorry."

Ienzo crossed his arms and looked away.

"It's not fair," he muttered. "All of you can walk around freely but /I/ have to been kept on a metaphorical leash. Constantly under someone's watch. You say it's for my own safety," He looked up, glaring at Even. "But I feel like you're just too afraid that you'll lose your control over me!"

With that he ran away from the man.

"Ienzo! Ienzo wait!"

Even hurried after him only to have a large door slammed in his face.

"Ienzo!" he yelled as he banged on the door. "Ienzo! Ienzo, let me in!"

The boy ignored him and curled into a ball on his bed.

Outside the door he could hear Ansem chastising Even for being so loud and distracting him.

AN: Aww. Ienzo's crush is getting stronger! But he's not allowed to help her! So what does he do? Throw a childish tantrum and run away. Like a kid! XD


	7. Chapter 7

I'M SORRY GABRIELLE. MY FATHER WON'T LET ME GO TO YOUR HOUSE. IS THERE ANYWAY I CAN TUTOR YOU IN THE LIBRARY? PROFESSOR EVEN ALSO OFFERED TO LET US USE HIS CLASSROOM.

Gabrielle sighed.

"Okay…I guess that that works…I'll meet you outside the Gym. That's my last class. I might take a little bit though because I have to take a quick shower after practice." She twirled a piece of hair around her finger and looked in his eyes. "Can you wait for me?"

Ienzo nodded quickly.

OF COURSE!

She smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Ienzo! I just know I'll pass this class with your help!"

Ienzo looked down when she released him to hide his blush.

* * *

><p>When his last class ended, Ienzo inwardly cheered. His time with his Trace was over for the day and he was going to meet Gabrielle soon. THANKS. I CAN TAKE IT FROM HERE. He started toward the door but the Trace grabbed his hand.<p>

"Now now Ienzo. I will walk you to where you arranged to meet and wait with you until your friend get there."

THAT'S OKAY. I CAN DO IT MYSELF.

The Trace shook her head.

"No. I insist."

She led him to the gym and waited with him.

MAYBE THEY FORGOT. OH WELL. I WILL JUST GO CALL MY PARENTS AND SEE IF THEY CAN PICK ME UP.

The Trace nodded.

"Good idea. You can use my phone."

She led him back inside and down a hallway he had never been down before.

WHERE ARE WE GOING?

"I left my phone in the office so I have to grab it quickly."

She pulled him to a classroom and turned to him.

"Wait here."

She stepped into the room.

Ienzo started pacing as he waited; she was taking a long time and he wanted to get back to Even so he could go home.

He looked down at his watch.

'Almost four…I'm going to be late to my meeting with An-'

A hard blow to the back of the head knocked him out and he collapsed into someone's arms.

* * *

><p>When Ienzo woke up he couldn't see anything. He heard quiet whimpers and sniffles from somewhere nearby but couldn't tell quite where they were coming from. The sound of a door opening and approaching footsteps reached his ears before the cover over his eyes was pulled off roughly.<p>

He blinked a few times to clear his sight and focused on the person in front of him, gasping.

"Ienzo Ienzo Ienzo. Such a brilliant little boy. No one would ever guess who you really are. Ienzo; the secret sixth apprentice."

Ienzo narrowed his eyes.

"So you know who I am. What do you want?"

The other person smiled.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Obviously. What is it?"

"Just you wait. I have to go get what I need."

The person left and Ienzo looked around.

"G-Gabrielle?"

The girl looked up and choked on her tears.

"I-Ienzo. Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine. Why are you here?"

"I saw you get taken away and went to get help when something knocked me out and I woke up here."

"I'm sorry you were dragged into this. I never thought this would happen."

She hugged her knees tightly.

"What's going on? Why can you talk? What did he say you were the sixth apprentice?"

Ienzo moved to sit cross-legged next to her.

"I have always been able to talk. I just didn't so that I couldn't accidentally say something that I shouldn't. I don't very often anyway so it was just easy to say I was mute." He sighed and pushed some of his hair out of his face. "And you know about Ansem right?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. Ansem the Wise who rules Radiant Garden."

"Have you heard of the apprentices that are supposed to be studying under him?"

"There are six right? And no one knows who they are."

"Well I'm the sixth apprentice. Even is the fourth. We had to protect my identity so that I wouldn't get hurt. Or have something like this happen. There are people who are very upset with what we're doing and would do anything to stop us. They were always afraid something like this might happen."

The door burst open before Gabrielle could answer.

"Ienzo! Get over here!" they shouted angrily. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and a hand pulled him harshly by the hair. He was thrown down in front of a box and a piece of paper and a pen was placed before him. "You are going to write a letter to Ansem demanding that your work stops. If they refuse then you will pay for it. Now write exactly what I say."

Ienzo picked up the paper and started writing.

_Even,_

_I have been captured by an unknown person. They demand that you stop the research at once. If you do not then- Ienzo's hand wavered and the man next to him hit him to keep him writing. Then they said that they will kill me. Even please. Please stop. Please come get me. I'm scared._

_Ienzo_

The letter was dotted with drying tears and a small blood spatter in the corner from when the man slashed his cheek to make him keep going. He was honestly scared and his hand had started shaking partway into the letter making it hard to read. He really wanted Even to come get him, and soon.

"You wrote the letter to Even? I told you to write to Ansem!" the man shouted, making him flinch. "Why didn't you listen?!"

He backhanded the boy, sending him sailing across the room.

"H-He's more concerned about me th-than Ansem is," he choked out. "A-And he'll make sure s-something gets done about th-this."

"He's a little busy right now," another voice said.

"What did you do to him?"

The other person snickered.

"He may have found a nice place on the floor from when he passed out."

"Y-You attacked him?"

"Well of course. We had to so that he wouldn't notice you go missing."

The second person stalked towards him and Ienzo cowered in fear.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the wait! I could decide how to lead up to the middle part or what to do after it. I finally decided that Ienzo would be forced to write a letter to Even so they would know that he was kidnapped. And when Even finds out, he will be murderous. Ienzo is practically his son and he's terrified. That's a lot to be going through before you even turn seven.<p>

Who attacked Even? And will he be okay? Find out next chapter! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Even was pacing around the room angrily.

"What are we going to do?!" he demanded. "We have to do something! They took Ienzo away and hurt him! We can't just sit here and let them do what they want!"

"Whoa. Whoa. Calm down old man," Braig said from his position by the door. "We don't even know where the little dude is."

"You should really rest," Dilan supplied. "You were struck down hard."

Even waved them off.

"I don't care about that! I don't even feel it anymore!" A brief flinch of pain flickered across his face and they all knew he was lying. "I just want to get Ienzo back!"

"And we will, Even," Ansem said, determined. "But we have to figure out where he is first like Braig said. Until then I think we should just do as they say. If we comply they should let him go."

A loud sound made them all jump and they turned to see that Even had slammed his fist on the table.

"I can't wait that long! Who knows what they might do to him in that time!"

"Even!" Ansem yelled. "I order you to rest for the rest of the day! I will notify the authorities and the school. You will not be going back. I never liked that job in the first place. Your priority should be here."

The scientist stared at him.

"W-What?! I respectfully refuse! I need to help find him! And I love my job! My students like my class! And I /do/ put a priority on my work here!"

Ansem walked over to a button on the wall and pushed it; several guards ran into the room.

"Take Even to his rooms and make sure he stays in there unless I give you orders to let him leave."

Even's mouth dropped open.

"You can't be serious, sir! Ienzo is my charge so I need to help you find him! You can't do this to me! Locking me away won't do any good!" A guard grabbed his arm but he tore it out of his grip. "You don't even care about him! You're just going to let whoever has him do whatever they want!"

Ansem stomped over to Even, fury evident in his eyes.

"I /do/ care about him! Don't you dare say that I don't! Do you not think I blame myself for this as much as you do?! I am going to comply with what they say because that might prevent his death or any gruesome injury! Stop being so selfish and go rest! We will get him back!"

The scientist hung his head.

"Fine…but please tell me any changes."

Ansem nodded.

"If we get another letter or we find him, we'll come get you."

Even let himself be led away.

* * *

><p>When the two people left, Ienzo whimpered and put his hand on his cheek.<p>

Gabrielle slipped over to sit next to him and pulled his hand away to see the damage.

"This isn't too deep. You should be fine. I can tell it hurts though." She crinkled up her face in a small pout as she thought. "Oh! I know!" Leaning forward she gently kissed his hurt cheek. "There! Just like Mom used to!"

Ienzo tilted his head in confusion.

"What?"

"Moms are supposed to kiss something that hurts to make it feel better. Doesn't your mom do that?"

He looked away.

"I didn't know her…Ansem took me in as an infant…"

Gasping, Gabrielle threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh you poor baby! I'm so sorry that I was so insensitive!"

Ienzo shrugged.

"It's alright. You didn't know."

He reached down and tore his sleeve off.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to bandage this," he said as he indicated the gash on his cheek. He pressed the cloth against his cheek and held it there.

"Hey. Wait." Gabrielle pulled some sports tape out of her pocket and used it to secure the cloth to his face. "There you go. You don't have to hold it on anymore."

"Thank you, Gabrielle."

"Of course, Ienzo. I want to do anything I can to help. It's partly my fault that you're here anyway…"

Confused, and a little worried, Ienzo tilted his head.

"What? What do you mean?"

Gabrielle looked away.

"If I had managed to get help then you wouldn't be here…"

Ienzo took her hand in one of his and cupped her face with his other to make her look at him.

"That's not true. If you had managed to get help then /you/ wouldn't be here." He blushed a little. "And then I wouldn't have to worry about them hurting you…"

She blushed as well.

"But if I wasn't here I would worry about you getting hurt and having no one to help you get better."

Without noticing the two moved closer together until their noses were almost touching.

Suddenly the door banged open and they jumped apart.

"Get over here, brat!" the man shouted.

Ienzo leapt up and hurried over.

"Y-Yes…?"

"It seems like your letter worked…even though you sent it to Even instead of Ansem." Ienzo sighed in relief. "However, I feel like keeping you around until they prove that they will not restart their work. Oh and you will need to write another letter so they're aware." He slapped a piece of paper down in front of him along with a pen. "Get writing."

* * *

><p>AN: The letter got to Even! Yay! And Gabrielle and Ienzo are getting closer. Aww.<p>

Will they be okay and will Even ever get Ienzo back?


	9. Chapter 9

Ansem was sitting in his study, trying to work when his door burst open and a man ran in.

"M-Master A-Ansem!" he panted. "M-Master Ansem! Th-This…Th-This just came for y-you!"

The man held out a note; the note was written in familiar handwriting.

"Give me that!" he ordered, not waiting and snatching it from the messenger. He tore it open and quickly read the contents. "Oh no…" Pushing a button on the wall he told his guards to go get Even. They needed him. Immediately.

* * *

><p>The men left the room with a snarl and slammed the door shut behind them.<p>

Ienzo was curled up in the corner, whimpering and holding his stomach. Gabrielle scooted over to him as soon as the men were out of sight and gently laid his head on her lap, running her hand through his hair.

"Ssh, Ienzo," she whispered to him. "Ssh. It's going to be okay."

The little boy shook his head, trembling.

"N-No it's not. Th-They are going to k-kill me…"

Gabrielle shook her head.

"No they aren't. They said that the research has stopped so they should let us go soon."

He looked up at her.

"Are you really that naïve? You really think they are going to just let us go after we have seen their faces? The moment our blindfolds were removed, I knew. Now they've gotten what they want, we will both be killed soon." He felt two small tears run down his cheeks. "I just wish I could see Even one more time…"

Watching him for a moment, Gabrielle felt a strong, motherly instinct take over and she hugged him gently.

"Don't worry, Ienzo." She laid his head on her lap again, trying to calm him down. "We will get out. They will let us go because Ansem did what was asked of him. I can just tell. I will go home to my parents who must be worried by now and you will go home to Ansem and Even and all the other apprentices."

Ienzo sniffled and looked up at her.

"R-Really? Y-You think so?"

She smiled warmly and nodded.

"Mmm hmm." Trying to distract him, she asked, "So what are the other apprentices like?"

"Well first of all there's Xehanort. He lost his memory and we're trying to help him get it back. He's very quiet and to himself a lot of the time but he can also be very forthright when he demands something. Then there's Braig. He thinks that he is still a teenager and acts like it. He is responsible for all the pranks that go on in the lab. Once, he turned Even's hair pink." Ienzo giggled into his hand and Gabrielle joined him; the mental picture of the strict chemist with bright pink hair too much to resist. "Even was so mad. He was ready to kill Braig but Master Ansem dealt with him instead. When Braig came back he was very upset but listened to Even without waver. Dilan is one of the castle guards. He is dedicated to his job as a guard and as an apprentice. I honestly don't know where we would be without him. He designed all the escape routes in case anything happens and we go over emergency procedures with him once a month. And Aeleus is also a guard. He is very strong and very good at his job. He is also my best friend and sometimes I just sit outside and talk to him for hours. Or he'll join me in the library and just sit with me while I read. He's very protective. He wanted to walk me to and from school so nothing happened but Master Ansem said that that was unnecessary since Even worked at the school." Ienzo took a deep breath. "Even is like my father. I never knew my father but if I did I would hope he was like Even. While not being too overbearing, Even is very concerned with my day to day routine. He checks in on me often to make sure I am alright and we often work on experiments together. Every now and then he takes me out of the castle to get ice cream and we just walk around the town. He doesn't know it but those walks really mean a lot to me. It's one of the few times I get to spend just with him and he tells me everything." The boy sighed. "I wish he was here. He would know what to do…"

The door suddenly burst open and they jumped, looking up as several men came in.

"Grab the boy!" one shouted. "We need him!"

Following her motherly instinct again, Gabrielle stood up and spread her arms in front of Ienzo.

"No," she said sternly. "You cannot have him."

Ignoring her, one man shot her and went around her as she crumpled.

"Gabrielle!" Ienzo yelled, trying to go over to her and see where she was hurt. "Gabrielle, are you alright?!"

A man grabbed him and carried him out of the room while he struggled to get back and see if she would be okay.

* * *

><p>A knock on Even's door made him look up.<p>

"Enter." A few of Ansem's guards trooped in. "What now?" he demanded. "I have not left this room for days. As much as it is killing me to know Ienzo is still in harm's way, I have been obedient and stayed here."

"Master Ansem is requesting that come to his office immediately."

Even's eyes widened and he stood up quickly.

"Of course. Lead the way."

The guards left the room, Even following closely, and made their way to Ansem the Wise's study.

"He said to go in as soon as you arrived. It's urgent."

Even nodded and stepped into the room.

"You wanted to see me, Master Ansem?"

The old man nodded grimly.

"You need to see this."

He held out a note.

'THE BOY WILL DIE'

Even felt his knees give out and fainted to the floor.

* * *

><p>AN: So I know that there are at least 7 reasons that I could throw at you guys for the super long wait but the only you really need to hear is that I couldn't think of how to continue. I realized that I hadn't updated in NINE MONTHS and that is just unacceptable so I forced myself to think of some way to continue and low and behold you got this! :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Ienzo was absolutely terrified.

He didn't know where he was because they had put a blindfold on him again.

Someone pushed him forward and he fell.

"Get up!" they demanded, grabbing his arm and harshly dragging him to his feet.

Whoever was holding his arm continued pulling him to wherever they were going.

The sound of a door opening alerted him to the fact that they had entered another room.

Suddenly he was forced to the ground.

"Has he given you trouble?" a voice asked.

"Some," another person replied. "He didn't do exactly as he was asked when writing the letter but the results proved to be the same. Their work has stopped. It seems like they will do anything to get this boy back."

"Interesting…perhaps we should use him further before ending him…?"

"We could get anything we wanted. Even if we don't know how to make it those apprentices and their master would be able to figure it out."

There was a pause.

"Only one problem, Even has been snooping around and he might cause us problems. I feel that we should terminate him to prevent us losing the boy."

"No!" Ienzo yelled. "Don't hurt Even! Please!"

Someone slapped him.

"Keep your mouth closed! You have no right to speak to us!"

He ignored them however.

"Please! Please don't hurt him!"

Something cold was suddenly plunged into his side and he yelled loudly in pain.

"Don't kill him! We still need him!"

"He won't die from that. That didn't hit anything that could kill him."

The sharp thing was pulled from his side and he felt his side start to get wet.

"That boy has been so disrespectful."

Someone kicked him on the other side and he whimpered, curling up tightly.

"S-Stop…" he begged.

"We don't take orders from you!"

Again someone started kicking his side and several others joined in.

They continued for a long time and he just whimpered and cried even after they stopped.

* * *

><p>Even had been using his time after class to look for Ienzo but hadn't been successful.<p>

They had tried to analyze the paper to figure out but it could be from inside any shed in Radiant Garden and they weren't able to look inside all of them.

He was starting to lose hope of ever seeing the little boy he cared for so much again.

It had been weeks since he had disappeared and they had gotten nowhere near finding him.

Currently he was headed home from a long day and feeling very despondent.

As he walked he felt like he could almost hear the boy calling his name.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts but the sound didn't go away.

Looking around he noticed that he was near the underground shelter that the school had in case of emergencies. 'Could he…?'

Feeling slightly hopeful he headed for the fake rock that disguised the entrance and heaved it open.

The sound of his name was louder so he pulled out his phone and quickly sent a message to Braig, telling him where he was and what he thought he had found, before heading down the steps.

He entered a large room and gazed around. It seemed clean and like it had been used recently. What worried him though was the large bloodstain on the floor.

'Please don't be Ienzo's', he thought.

Walking forward he pulled open the door at the back of the room and felt his heart fall.

In front of him, in the middle of the empty room covered in filth and blood, was Ienzo. He was curled up and even though he seemed to be asleep he still looked really frightened.

He hurried over and knelt down next to him. While he felt relieved to see the little boy again he was also very scared. How badly hurt was he? Was he still alive? Who had taken him?

As he reached forward to pick Ienzo up something hit him in the head and knocked him unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Braig yelled, annoying the other apprentices in the room. "I just got a message from Even!" The others hurried over to crowd around him and hear what the scientist had to say. "He says that he's checking out the underground shelter on campus for Ienzo. He has a feeling that he might be there and we should come see too."<p>

"That would make sense with the information we have. We were thinking a shed but an underground shelter fits too," Dilan said.

"Let's go check it out then!"

Aeleus nodded.

The three apprentices hurried out of the lab for the school.

* * *

><p>AN: The story is almost done! And Even was smart enough to tell the others where he was going in case something happened (which did XD).<p> 


End file.
